


Hellboy III: Siblings of Destruction

by Animelover660



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Dominant Nuada, Eventual Smut, Everyone is cautious of Nuada liking him, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, Hellboy and Liz's kids, Hellboy doesn't like that, Jealous Nuada, Lemon, Liz finds it funny, M/M, Missions, Nuada and Nuala are alive, Nuada has his eyes set on Hellboys son, Nuada in Love, Nuala is happy her brother likes someone, Oblivious Male OC, Possessive Nuada, Possible beat down between Hellboy and Nuada, Sexual Fantasy, Supernatural Beings, Training, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: On December 23 and December 24 two unique and demonic children were brought into this world. Hellboy and Liz created a family and decided to give the B.P.R.D another shot. So, they go back to living there with their two kids, Lillian and Alistair. When they're teens Nuala forces Nuada to accompany her to see Abe. She would usually go by herself, but she wanted him to learn to accept her and Abraham's relationship and get to know her fiancé. That's when he gets to meet Hellboys children. But, since they have Hellboys DNA there's a chance one of them could be the bringer of destruction for the world and complete the task their father never could: Bringing about the Apocalypse.





	1. Sibling Descriptions

Name: Alistair Duncan Sherman.

Alistair Meaning: Defender of mankind (Gaelic Origin).

Duncan Meaning: Brown warrior; an Anglicized variant of Donnchadh and a Scottish royal name (Gaelic Origin).

Nickname(s): Alis and Alai.

Age: 16 (almost 17).

Gender: Male.

Skin Color: Pale.

Eye Color: Light Yellow with Brown flecks.

Hair Color: Black.

Hair Style: Shaggy, Almost shoulder length.

Species: Half Demon and Half Pyrokinetic.

Family: Hellboy/Anung un Rama (Father), Elizabeth Anne Sherman (Mother), Lillian (Sister), John Thaddeus Myers (Uncle), Johann Krauss (Godfather), Abraham Sapian (Uncle), Princess Nuala (Aunt).

Personality: Funny, Sarcastic, Polite to people he's unfamiliar with, Angry and Rude to anyone who gets on his nerves, laid back, cusses a lot, and short tempered.

Like(s): Baby Ruthes, All Music Genre's, The Color Blue, Nature, Helping people and supernatural beings, his family, reading, learning new things about other types of demons and such, training, sneaking out to annoy Manning, food, and cats.

Dislike(s): Anyone who picks on Lillian, Manning, getting woken up early, beer/alcoholic beverages, snobby people, being told what to do, being given rules, and having his picture taken.

Piercing(s): Really small silver hoops on his earlobes, a silver bar (right) eyebrow piercing, several small silver studs and hoops going around his ears, and a silver ball tongue piercing.

Tattoo(s): Black heartbeat on his right wrist of his sisters heartbeat when they were in his moms stomach.

Marking(s): None.

Extra(s): Elf-like ears (pointed), Small pointed horns on his forehead, sharp white canine teeth, light freckles dusting his nose and cheeks, and a black tail that he keeps curled around his abdomen so it doesn't show.

Abilities: Superhuman strength and endurance, Healing factor, Longevity (longer life span), Extensive knowledge of the supernatural, Innate capability to comprehend magical languages, Immunity to fire and lighting, and Pyrokinesis.

Birthday: December 24 at 12:13 a.m. 

* * *

 

Name: Lillian Rose Sherman.

Nickname(s): Lilly, Ro, and Ro-Ro.

Age: 16 (almost 17).

Gender: Female.

Skin Color: Bright Red.

Eye Color: Brown.

Hair Color: Dark Brown.

Hair Style: Straight, Long (mid-back), usually braided with a braid going around her head looking like a crown.

Species: Half Demon and Half Human.

Family: Hellboy/Anung un Rama (Father), Elizabeth Anne Sherman (Mother), Alistair (Brother), John Thaddeus Myers (Uncle), Johann Krauss (Godfather), Abraham Sapian (Uncle), Princess Nuala (Aunt).

Personality: Very gentle and kind, polite, always happy, quiet unless she's talking to Alistair, and loving towards Alistair.

Like(s): Salads, Classical Music, The Color Purple, Helping people and supernatural beings, her family, romance movies, having things tidy, nature, having Alistair read to her, and Alistair's voice.

Dislike(s): Baby Ruthes, Spicy Food, Heavy Metal and Rock 'n Roll, Anyone who is mean to Alistair, The color orange, violence, pulp fiction movies, comic books, and horror movies.

Piercing(s): Diamond earrings on her earlobes.

Tattoo(s): None.

Marking(s): Swirls on her body like Hellboy.

Extra(s): No horns, Regular teeth, Normal ears, And a tail the same color as her body.

Abilities: Superhuman strength and endurance, Healing factor, Longevity (longer life span), Immunity to fire and lighting.

Birthday: December 23 at 9:51 p.m.


	2. Back to the B.P.R.D.

**Third Person POV**

A loud thump resounded throughout the room and two agents came over trying to help Manning off the cold floor. Hellboy started chuckling with a huge grin on his face as Liz elbowed him in the ribs with a frown.

"W-What!" Manning screeched at the couple, holding one hand over his throbbing head and the other over his racing heart. At his voice two heads popped out from each side of Hellboys legs, looking around then up at their father. He smiled down at them and moved his golden eyes back to Manning. The bald man gazed at the 6-year-olds with curiosity and fear. He dealt with their father for years and didn't know if his heart could take the added pressure of two little Hellboys. It'd been years, but Red and Liz decided they should come back and work at the B.P.R.D and Abe even said he'd like to join them in returning, along with Dr. Krauss.

"But," Liz began, "They will be going to a normal school and be allowed out. That goes for all of us. HB promised not to be seen and Abe knows the drill."

"Those two can't be seen in a normal school! Look at them!" Manning bellowed while gesturing towards the siblings that were still standing behind Red's legs.

Hellboy glared at the man, his eyes turning a slightly darker shade of yellow. "You got something you wanna say, Manning?" He growled menacingly. Liz grabbed Hellboys arm when he made a beeline for the angry man.

Liz walked in front of Red and told him to wait outside while she spoke with Manning since it might end with him the human going to the infirmary. HB reluctantly walked out as he grumbled about 'stupid old men and their big mouths'. When the red demon walked out and shut the door Liz turned to continue the conversation as their children walked around the room to observe the new surroundings. Manning looked at them then back to their mother.

"Well, they are quite cute. But, how do you plan on letting them go to school without being seen? You know we can't let something like that out, especially since everyone isn't the most accepting. They're only kids! They could get hurt or hurt others!"

"Red and I have an amulet for each of them to wear that's similar to the magic the Scottish troll used when we tried to find the troll market. To any normal person, they'll look like two normal children. I want them to live a relatively normal life while they're kids, something HB and I could never do. Please, just do this for us? I promise I'll make Red behave and the kids shouldn't be a problem."

Manning thought for a moment with a deep frown on his face. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, taking another glance at the two children that were currently sitting in the corner facing each other. The boy nodded and lifted his hand to his sisters so they could thread their fingers together. He heard the small boy say 'I promise' and she smiled and nodded back.

"I'm going to regret this... Fine. Welcome back, you and the big monstrosity can have his quarters back. I'll look into having it expanded into another room for those two to share until they're older. The big ape had better stop mocking me since I'm doing this for him," Manning declared while straightening his suit and giving a smile toward the kids who gave shy smiles in return. "So, what are their names?"

Liz looked over at the siblings. "The red one is Lillian and the one with little horns is Alistair."

"They have beautiful names," he told her. They finished talking about the children and discussed the school they'd be attending and such. Then, Manning walked out of the door and glanced over at Hellboy who was lighting a cigar that was held between his lips. He looked at Manning and growled, causing the man to flinch and start walking away as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

* * *

Once Hellboy, Liz, Lillian, and Alistair were settled into Reds old room they walked down to the library where they knew Abe would be. As soon as they walked in they spotted Abe sitting with Princess Nuala at one of the tables, reading a book written in ancient Gaelic.

"Uncle Abe!" The kids screamed in unison, running towards the fish man. He stood from the chair and stooped down so they could jump into his arms and hug him tightly. He hugged them back and set them down gently. Alistair peaked over Abe's shoulder and saw the book and Princess Nuala. He climbed into the chair Abe had been sitting in and looked at the page then up at the princess. She smiled at him and he blushed and looked back at the book. Alistair motioned for his sister to come over and when she stood beside him he started to translate the book so she could understand it. Abe was astounded the boy could read such a complicated language as ancient Gaelic at his age.

"He's a highly intellectual child," Abe told them. He heals his hand up toward the boy and spread his fingers apart, tilting his head slightly. "He's only 6 yet, he's almost at my brains level. It's hard to tell how intelligent he'll be in a few years."

Red and Liz smiled at their friend and looked back at their little boy who was still reading to Lillian and noticed Nuala was also listening to his fluent voice that was easily translating the ancient Gaelic to English.

When their son was finished reading they headed back to their rooms to get some rest. It'd been a long day and all of them were exhausted.

* * *

**John's POV**

I climb out of the car I was picked up in and walk up the stairs and through the front doors. I was greeted by an agent at the desk who reminded me to watch my hands and elbows. I smiled and thanked him as the floor proceeded to move down. I just got back from working at the B.P.R.D. base in Antarctica where Red had me transferred. I heard from Manning over the phone on my way here that Red and Liz had decided to come back, but they had a surprise with them. He wouldn't tell me what it was though, all I know is that he said he'd have to be put on more medication after this. I sigh and run and hand through my hair, lugging my bag down the hallway towards my old room. I really needed some sleep after all that traveling. I'll find them and talk to them about everything tomorrow.


End file.
